


Beijos e Pergaminhos

by Masyaf1724



Series: Estes Lábios Estão Selados [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, King and Sorceress, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: É uma noite para sonhar, para dançar sob a lua e sentir o amor que queima no coração apaixonado. Nenhuma máscara pode esconder a paixão e o desejo, nenhuma música pode abafar os pensamentos que chamam para as sombras da noite, onde o luar esconde aqueles que desejam dançar sozinhos.





	Beijos e Pergaminhos

**Beijos e Pergaminhos**

 

_É mais do que uma memória de nós. É o desejo pelo futuro, de um coração que quer apenas você._

 

_Algo está errado._

O pensamento ecoa na mente no soberano com uma insistência que inquieta o coração. O olhar azul observa com intensa curiosidade a movimentação que inunda o jardim do castelo. Sob o caloroso toque do sol, os criados seguem de um lado a outro, erguendo os postes com apoio para as tochas e espalhando mesas sobre a grama. Até mesmo os soldados auxiliam nas tarefas, carregando os conjuntos de mesas e a grande quantidade de fitas que são usadas para unir os postes em um colorido abraço. O soberano opta por uma trilha afastada do tumulto, seguindo para o caminho lateral que oferece entrada para a fortaleza. Ao cruzar a entrada deixada aberta, o rei percebe que o alvoroço não se restringe ao jardim, se estendendo ao interior do castelo. Até mesmo no salão do trono, os criados se encontram em uma crescente agitação, comentários e ordens sendo trocados com rapidez.

Sentindo a frustração do desconhecimento começar a queimar no sangue, Ulric se aproxima de uma das criadas mais jovens, que permanece em um canto do salão sendo ajudada por um dos soldados a separar as fitas coloridas. Respirando fundo, o rei toca o ombro da jovem, atraindo a atenção dos olhos de bronze emoldurados por curtos e lisos fios dourados. Ao reconhecer quem a toca, a jovem criada faz uma curta reverência, que é imediatamente copiada pelo guarda que a acompanha. Com um suave sorriso nos lábios, o soberano oferece um leve aceno com a cabeça, indicando o reconhecimento do respeito oferecido. Quando ambos se endireitam, o Rei Lobo estica os braços na direção das fitas e da movimentação que domina o castelo, um claro questionamento presente nas írises claras.

\- Perdoe-nos, meu rei. – a jovem criada responde fazendo uma pequena mesura – Mas temos ordens da rainha para não contarmos ao senhor.

Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o olhar do soberano se volta para o soldado, que faz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, confirmando as palavras da criada. Um profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios de Ulric, fazendo com que um olhar e um breve sorriso sejam trocados entre a criada e o guarda. Com um movimento das mãos e uma clara intenção na írises azuis, o rei questiona a localização da rainha.

\- Ela está na biblioteca, meu senhor. – o soldado responde.

Com um sorriso e uma curta reverência, que é imediatamente retribuída, o jovem Rei Lobo agradece e se dirige para o caminho que leva à biblioteca. Curiosidade se mistura à frustração no coração do soberano, se transformando em uma ansiosa inquietação que apenas intensifica a força do pensamento de que _há algo errado_ acontecendo. A rapidez com que Ulric deseja chegar ao destino é constantemente freada pela movimentação dos criados, presentes até mesmo nas escadarias e corredores dos outros andares. Demora mais do que o pretendido, mas o rei alcança a entrada biblioteca, o coração batendo intensamente no peito. Entretanto, quando a porta é aberta, a imagem que saúda o soberano derrama sobre o coração inquieto um bálsamo que o acalma e o serena.

No centro de um desorganizado ninho de livros e iluminada pela luz das primeiras horas da tarde, está a bela feiticeira. O longo cabelo negro esconde parcialmente a face jovem, deixando exposto apenas o suave sorriso vermelho. Os dedos pálidos apoiam um livro aberto sobre as coxas, a atenção da rainha parecendo estar completamente voltada para as palavras escritas. Sentindo um sorriso esticar os lábios e o coração bater mais lentamente, o soberano se aproxima da distraída feiticeira, se ajoelhando próximo aos livros esparramados. Rindo silenciosamente da profunda concentração de Luna no livro, Ulric ergue a mão esquerda, os dedos afastando cuidadosamente os fios negros e os colocando atrás da orelha da soberana. O movimento captura a atenção da rainha, que volta o olhar para o rei com uma intensa surpresa brilhando nos olhos de ébano.

Demora apenas um momento para que a feiticeira relaxe, o rosto se inclinando na direção do toque do soberano. Sorrindo, Ulric acaricia a face pálida em um suave carinho, sentindo a maciez da pele e o entrelaçar dos fios negros que escapam do lugar no qual foram colocados. Retribuindo o sorriso, Luna vira o rosto o suficiente para poder deixar um beijo repleto de carinho na palma da mão do rei. O Rei Lobo inclina a cabeça para poder retribuir o carinho com um beijo sobre a bochecha da bela feiticeira. A rainha aproveita a aproximação para morder levemente o pescoço do rei. O movimento faz com que Ulric se afaste, um olhar de falsa reprovação presente nos olhos azuis. A soberana beija levemente os lábios do rei, depois se afasta o suficiente para poder questionar:

\- Aconteceu algo, meu rei?

Como resposta, Ulric se coloca de pé e caminha até uma das mesas, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. O soberano mergulha a pena na tinta e escreve algumas palavras no pergaminho. Deixando a pena sobre a mesa, o jovem rei retorna para o ninho de livros, entregando a mensagem para a feiticeira. Enquanto Luna lê, o Rei Lobo invade o espaço cercado pelos livros, envolvendo a rainha em um confortável abraço. Relaxando contra o tronco do marido, a soberana sorri diante das palavras escritas.

_“O que está acontecendo? Está cedo para o Festival da Lua”_

\- Se eu contar, meu amor... – a rainha começa virando o corpo para poder olhar nas írises azuis – Estragará a surpresa.

A resposta surpreende o soberano que, por longos segundos, permanece apenas observando o largo sorriso vermelho, pintado com as cores do divertimento. No olhar de ébano, há o brilho de uma silenciosa provocação, de um segredo que diverte por não ser revelado, mas ao mesmo tempo _deseja_ ser exposto, _desafia_ a ser descoberto. Mesmo que a voz não possa ser usada, a rainha consegue ler a pergunta exposta nos olhos azuis. Um questionamento acerca do motivo por trás da surpresa, por que fazer uma. Antes que uma resposta possa ser dada, uma breve risada deixa os lábios vermelhos e os dedos que antes seguravam o livro, agora são erguidos para acariciarem a face bela do rei, se entrelaçando nos fios negros que emolduram o expressivo olhar.

\- Porque eu quis, meu rei. – Luna responde com simplicidade, aproximando o sorriso vermelho dos lábios finos do soberano – Então terá que esperar até o anoitecer para descobrir o que está acontecendo. – o divertimento e a provocação pintam a voz da feiticeira e fazem com que Ulric suspire com resignação.

O jovem rei assente, concordando com os termos da esposa, e elimina a pequena distância existente com um beijo lento e apaixonado. Logo, os braços que envolvem a rainha a puxam para mais perto, colocando-a sobre as coxas do rei. As mãos da feiticeira são colocadas sobre o pescoço do soberano, acariciando a pele no mesmo ritmo em que o beijo é compartilhado. Por um momento que parece se estender pela eternidade, apenas o rei e a rainha existem, o mundo sendo reduzido apenas aos dois e aos corações que batem em uníssono, unidos por mais do que um acaso do destino, mas por uma força que parecia apenas aguardar que eles se encontrassem para então se manifestar, tão intensa e profunda, que envolve o coração e a mente, que une com uma intensidade tão grande que nada é capaz de quebrá-la. Um amor que até então era apenas sonhado.

Para a decepção do Rei Lobo, o beijo encontra seu final. Entretanto, é o amor no olhar de ébano que faz com que o coração do soberano se contraia no peito, dominado por uma felicidade que pede por nada mais do que a continuidade da presença da feiticeira. Sem pensar, Ulric encosta a testa à de Luna, fechando os olhos e mergulhando na simples sensação de ter a esposa tão perto, o coração batendo lenta e ritmicamente, como um continuo chamado por Luna. A feiticeira se deixa levar pelas mesmas sensações, o coração cheio de magia batendo apenas pelo belo rei. o toque do soberano desce pelas costas da rainha, a aproximando o máximo possível. A soberana segue o movimento sem questionar, se aninhando nos braços do marido sem hesitação.

O tempo passa sem ser percebido, as sombras no chão dançando e mudando com o movimento do sol. Distante, o som da agitação dos criados chega até a biblioteca, mas não é capaz de capturar a atenção do casal. Respirando fundo, Luna se afasta um pouco do rei, os olhos de ébano procurando pelo olhar azul e o encontrando repleto de uma serena paixão. Sorrindo, a feiticeira acaricia a face do soberano, os dedos contornando os lábios finos de forma quase distraída.

\- Não há nada que eu queira mais do que ficar com você, meu rei. – a rainha sussurra – Mas tenho a minha parte da surpresa para organizar.

Quando Luna se coloca de pé, as mãos do soberano são rápidas em capturar os pulsos da feiticeira. A rainha responde segurando pulsos do rei e se abaixando o suficiente para beijar as mãos que a seguram.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor. – a feiticeira diz contra a pele beijada – Nos veremos logo.

Oferecendo um sorriso vermelho, Luna consegue escapar do toque de Ulric e, com um último beijo nos lábios do soberano, se dirige à saída da biblioteca. O olhar azul acompanha o caminhar da bela feiticeira, o coração voltando a bater com inquieta curiosidade. Respirando fundo e se concentrando na confiança sentida pela rainha, o soberano deita em meio aos livros, a cabeça apoiada em uma pilha baixa e o olhar procurando por aquele que mantinha tão intensamente a atenção dos olhos de ébano. Com um pouco de dificuldade, o jovem rei consegue pegar o livro, levando-o a altura dos olhos. Uma leitura rápida o revela como sendo um livro sobre as personificações da natureza, contendo as diferentes histórias que são contadas sobre elas. Sabendo que ainda faltam algumas horas até que a noite chegue, Ulric decide mergulhar na mesma leitura que envolvia a feiticeira.

O tempo passa com o dançar das sombras sobre o chão, a luz diminuindo constantemente até que a leitura se torne uma ação impossível, a luz da lua cheia sendo insuficiente para iluminar claramente as palavras escritas. Deixando o livro de lado, Ulric se coloca de pé, caminhando até a janela e encontrando o jardim belamente decorado e iluminado pelas tochas. Há uma movimentação ainda maior, com pessoas de todo reino caminhando e conversando com aqueles que vivem no castelo. O soberano é retirado do mundo da contemplação pelo som da porta da biblioteca sendo aberta. O olhar claro é desviado da movimentação observada através da janela para a criada que permanece parada na entrada, o ondulado cabelo da cor do bronze emoldurando o rosto marcado pelos anos e o suave sorriso nos lábios finos. Ulric faz um leve movimento com a cabeça, indicando que a mensagem pode ser entregue.

\- Perdoe-me por incomodá-lo, meu rei. – a criada pede fazendo uma curta reverência – A rainha pede para que se dirija aos aposentos reais.

Um sorriso nasce nos lábios do jovem Rei Lobo diante das palavras, o coração acelerando com a perspectiva de finalmente ter a curiosidade acerca da intensa movimentação no castelo saciada. Com outro movimento da cabeça, o soberano dispensa a criada, que se retira silenciosamente após uma rápida mesura. Ulric permanece no mesmo lugar por mais um momento, sentindo o próprio coração batendo contra o peito, implorando para que o pedido da rainha seja logo atendido. O olhar azul cai para os livros esparramados pelo chão e, na presença deles, o soberano sente a memória da feiticeira acordar na pele, aquecendo o coração em uma calorosa chama que serena a mente. Com o sorriso ainda nos lábios, o rei deixa a biblioteca, os passos rápidos seguindo o caminho conhecido sem hesitação.

A cada degrau e corredor superado, Ulric sente o coração bater mais intensamente, tão forte quanto um prisioneiro tentando escapar de uma cela. A impetuosidade do coração tem reflexo no caminhar do soberano, que se torna mais rápido a cada passo dado, quase o fazendo bater em algum dos criados mais de uma vez. Logo, as portas entalhadas do quarto dos soberanos são alcançadas, a entrada dupla sendo aberta de maneira abrupta e sem cerimônia. Entretanto, a imagem que recepciona o rei está longe de ser aquela que era tanto esperada. Não há ninguém no aposento, nenhum traço da presença da bela feiticeira. Há apenas roupas espalhadas pela cama, com um pedaço de pergaminho sobre os tecidos. O Rei Lobo se aproxima com curiosidade, pegando o pergaminho e o lendo rapidamente. As palavras escritas fazem com que uma baixa risada escape por entre os lábios finos.

_“Feliz aniversário, meu rei. Troque suas vestes e venha para o jardim”_

Somente nesse momento, o jovem soberano dirige a atenção para as peças espalhadas pela cama. Há uma camisa branca de mangas compridas entrelaçada a um negro colete. Junto, está uma calça negra, as barras tocando as botas colocadas ao lado do colchão. Contudo, a peça a capturar o olhar azul é a máscara deixada em meio às roupas. Não demora para que os dedos do rei a toquem, envolvendo o acessório em um aperto delicado. Desenhada para cobrir apenas os olhos, a máscara é forrada com um negro e macio tecido, com fitas arroxeadas amarradas nas pontas para que assim possa permanecer presa à face. Com divertimento pintando o suave sorriso, Ulric se aproxima do espelho na penteadeira, colocando a máscara sobre a face e rindo do reflexo mascarado. Apenas Luna teria a ideia de organizar um baile de máscaras.

O último pensamento faz com que o rei pause em meio ao riso, o sorriso desmanchando nos lábios e a mensagem no pergaminho voltando à mente. _Feliz aniversário, meu rei_. O soberano retira a máscara, deixando-a sobre as mãos e olhando-a por um longo momento. A data do próprio aniversário passou completamente despercebida para Ulric, mas Luna a lembrou. Esse pequeno fato faz com que o sorriso volte para os lábios do Rei Lobo. Deixando a máscara sobre a cama, o soberano começa a trocar de roupa, colocando aquelas escolhidas pela esposa. A última peça a ser pega é a máscara, colocada e amarrada com o auxílio do espelho. Com uma final olhada no reflexo para acertar os detalhes da roupa e da máscara, o jovem rei se retira do quarto, os passos rápidos o guiando em direção ao jardim.

Quando os pés do soberano dão os primeiros toques sobre a grama, o olhar azul ganha um brilho que rivaliza com o da lua cheia que reina tão bela no céu. Por todo jardim, postes com tochas foram colocados, sendo conectados por largas fitas de diferentes cores. Mesas cobertas com brancas toalhas e decoradas com vasos de coloridas flores se encontram espalhadas, formando trilhas pelas quais qualquer um do reino pode caminhar e conversar. Ao perceberem a presença do soberano, o reconhecendo mesmo com a máscara, os convidados mais próximos fazem breves mesuras, oferecendo sorrisos e o parabenizando. Ulric responde a cada um com um sorriso próprio e um movimento da cabeça. Entretanto, o olhar azul não demora para perceber a aproximação de um dos conselheiros, o sorriso nos lábios do homem mais velho denunciando que há algo prestes a acontecer.

\- Meu rei, permita-me dar os meus parabéns. – o homem diz com um brilho no olhar claro emoldurado por uma máscara branca – E entregar uma pequena mensagem. – um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado é oferecido ao jovem soberano.

Ulric sorri em agradecimento, pegando o pergaminho oferecido. Com uma breve mesura, o conselheiro se afasta, deixando o rei com a mensagem. O pergaminho logo é desdobrado, revelando uma única ordem escrita com a mesma letra que o bilhete deixado junto com a roupa.

_“Encontre-me”_

A breve mensagem faz com que um breve riso escape por entre os lábios finos, deixando-os com o formato de um largo sorriso. Respirando fundo, o soberano começa a andar pelo jardim, admirando a bela e colorida decoração preparada pelos criados, um sorriso distraído sendo oferecido para cada convidado que oferece uma congratulação. O olhar azul segue os contornos das fitas, as chamas das tochas e as linhas das flores, procurando por qualquer pista que possa levá-lo até a rainha. Rostos mascarados conversam entre si, ofertando breves reverências quando a presença do rei é percebida. No centro do jardim, músicos tocam uma animada melodia, transformando o tapete de grama em um salão para todos aqueles dispostos a arriscar e dançar. Por um momento, o jovem Rei Lobo permanece observando os dançarinos rodopiarem em passos que afastam e aproximam.

Entretanto, o brilho da lua cheia captura a atenção das írises claras, a luz caindo como uma figurante a acompanhar o tremular das chamas das tochas. Sem pensar, o soberano acompanha o movimento do luar, caindo das estrelas e se entrelaçando nos postes para então se esparramar como uma cobertura sobre a grama, levando o olhar azul até a barra de um negro vestido. Os olhos do rei seguem as linhas do corpo iluminado, reconhecendo as curvas que tantas vezes já sentiu sob as mãos. O soberano percebe o modo como o vestido molda o corpo conhecido, deixando exposto apenas o colo e os braços cruzados, os dedos apoiando um largo sorriso vermelho. Não demora para que Ulric encontre o olhar de ébano emoldurado por uma máscara da mesma cor. Uma suave risada denuncia que a feiticeira _sabe_ que está sendo observada e, um segundo depois, Luna começa a correr pelo jardim, escapando daquele que a observa.

A resposta de Ulric demora menos do que um segundo, o soberano começando a correndo pelo mesmo caminho tomado pela feiticeira. O movimento surpreende os convidados que acompanham, atônitos, o rei correndo atrás da rainha até o momento em que a corrida os leva para a parte mais reservada do jardim. Sob as árvores e as flores em forma de pequenos sinos e em tanto outros formatos e cores, Luna continua a correr, a risada sendo carregada pelo vento até os ouvidos do Rei Lobo que não consegue evitar sorrir, colocando mais força e rapidez na corrida. A feiticeira percebe a aproximação do soberano, mas não altera o ritmo com que corre, permitindo que a distância seja diminuída a cada segundo, até que, com um impulso mais forte, Ulric consegue capturar Luna em um firme abraço, o movimento fazendo com que ambos parem pouco antes que o chão seja alcançado.

Com o coração batendo forte no peito, Luna se desentrelaça com suavidade dos braços do marido, mas se mantém a poucos passos de distância, o largo sorriso ainda presente nos lábios vermelhos. Sorrindo, Ulric permanece alguns segundos apenas observando a bela feiticeira. O vento assopra a brisa noturna e pequenas pétalas se desprendem, voando das árvores para caírem sobre a feiticeira. Algumas pousam sobre o cabelo negro, outras se prendem à máscara negra, como joias a destacarem o olhar de ébano. O sorriso nos lábios vermelhos aumenta enquanto os dedos colhem as pétalas tão brancas quanto a lua sobre eles. Bela e brilhante, a lua permite que sua luz se espalhe pelo jardim, envolvendo flores e corpos em um etéreo abraço. Para o rei, o luar apenas aumenta a beleza da rainha, deixando-a semelhante a um sonho recém transformado em realidade. Com passos distraídos, o soberano apaga a distância, enlaçando a feiticeira em um abraço firme e um beijo repleto de paixão. Se essa é uma noite de sonhos, então Ulric irá sonhar sem hesitação, intensamente.

O beijo é retribuído com o mesmo ardor, o toque da feiticeira esquecendo as pétalas para repousar sobre o pescoço do rei, acariciando a pele com um carinho suave que contrasta com a força do beijo compartilhado. Quando os pulmões pedem por ar, colocando um término ao caloroso carinho, os soberanos permanecem próximos, com as testas unidas em um ato de afirmação e reafirmação de presença. A brisa ainda espalha as pétalas pelo jardim, carregando também o eco da música que domina o território do castelo. Luna relaxa nos braços do marido, o coração batendo no mesmo ritmo daquele que é sentido no corpo alheio. Os lábios vermelhos deixam um beijo rápido sobre a bochecha de Ulric, logo se esticando em um sorriso pintado de divertida provocação.

\- Essa festa é sua. – a rainha diz, o olhar escuro se prendendo às írises azuis – Não deveríamos ir para junto dos outros?

A resposta do jovem Rei Lobo é um leve e negativo movimento da cabeça. As mãos do soberano deixam a cintura da feiticeira para poderem tocar a fita vermelha que mantém a escura máscara no lugar. Com rapidez e habilidade, o rei desfaz o nó que unia o tecido, os dedos segurando a máscara por um breve momento, logo a descartando sobre a grama. Sob o luar, a face da bela rainha é revelada, o toque de Ulric seguindo cada linha e contorno com delicadeza e demoradamente, como se estivesse saboreando a textura e a maciez da pele pálida, dos lábios coloridos com a cor do sangue e dos fios negros que se entrelaçam e se enroscam nos dedos do soberano.

A intensidade detida na suavidade do carinho apaga a provocação e o divertimento do sorriso vermelho, deixando-o apenas com o contorno de um profundo e apaixonado carinho. É então a vez das mãos da feiticeira desfazerem a fita arroxeada que prende a máscara do soberano, deixando-a cair sobre um toque que logo a deixa ir para junto da outra, ambas como negras flores de tecido e fita em meio à grama. Os dedos da rainha seguem o contorno da face do rei com uma lenta admiração, como o primeiro toque de um artista que tenta capturar uma obra de arte. Os olhos azuis se fecham quando o toque começa a brincar com os curtos fios do cabelo negro, o corpo forte relaxando como se finalmente tivesse encontrado o caminho de volta para casa.

Com uma das mãos, Luna envolve os dedos do marido, os lábios vermelhos depositando um beijo sobre o pulso, que acelera por um momento. Os olhos claros voltam a se abrir e Ulric aproveita o movimento para voltar a abraçar a cintura da esposa e, seguindo o ritmo da música carregada pela brisa, começa a guiar a rainha em uma lenta valsa. Não há um plano por trás dos passos dados, o ritmo sendo ditado e seguido por instinto. Cada volta e giro segue a vontade dos corações que batem em sintonia, dos olhares que nunca se perdem e do toque que se recusa a ser quebrado. Há um suave eco de um riso nos lábios vermelhos que contagia o sorriso nos lábios do soberano, o incentivando a puxar o último giro com um pouco mais de força, prendendo a feiticeira em um abraço apertado.

\- Estes lábios estão selados. – Ulric murmura no pescoço da feiticeira, a voz abafada, mas não o suficiente para sufocar o verdadeiro significado das palavras ditas.

\- Eu também te amo, meu rei. – Luna responde relaxando o corpo contra o do soberano.

A rainha leva as mãos entrelaçadas até os lábios, beijando os dedos do soberano. Como resposta, o jovem Rei Lobo liberta uma das mãos para poder afastar os longos fios negros, deixando o pescoço da feiticeira sem obstáculos para os beijos mergulhados em uma paixão quase incontida. A bela rainha permite o carinho, inclinando o pescoço para oferecer mais da própria pele para a boca que arde com desejo. A mão livre de Ulric segue o caminho do corpo de Luna, se fechando com força sobre a cintura fina, como se o rei temesse que sua amada rainha pudesse fugir ou desaparecer. Parecendo ler a mente do marido, a feiticeira repousa a mão livre sobre aquela que a segura, voltando a entrelaçar os dedos aos do soberano, um ato que, ao mesmo tempo, acalma e incendeia o coração do rei.

\- Você quer permanecer na festa, meu amor? – a rainha questiona em um sussurro.

A resposta do soberano é um movimento negativo contra o pescoço da feiticeira, os braços do jovem envolvendo a bela rainha em um abraço possessivo. Por longos segundos, ambos permanecem em silêncio, acompanhados apenas pelo luar e pelas silenciosas máscaras abandonadas. As pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos escuros e um baixo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos. Sob o eco da festa, Luna permanece relaxada nos braços do rei, sentindo a respiração ritmada mover o corpo de Ulric. Pouco a pouco, a jovem feiticeira permite que a própria magia emerja, como uma fraca corrente elétrica a percorrer a pele que toca e é tocada. Um arrepio corre pelo corpo do soberano, que sente a magia ultrapassar a pele, envolvendo os músculos, transformando o sangue em fogo e prendendo o coração em um abraço que o faz bater tão forte que rouba o ar.

Os olhos de ébano voltam a se abrir, procurando pelas írises azuis e encontrando nelas as mesmas chamas sentidas pelo coração cheio de magia. Ainda com os dedos entrelaçados aos do rei, a rainha começa a caminhar em direção ao som da festa, ganhando um olhar questionador por parte do soberano. Entretanto, a cada passo, o caminhar da feiticeira ganha mais e mais velocidade e a confusão desaparece da expressão do Rei Lobo, sendo substituída por um sorriso pintado com o riso que encontra eco na voz que deixa os lábios vermelhos. De mãos dadas, Ulric e Luna correm pelo jardim, reencontrando os convidados, mas não dispensando um segundo de atenção a eles. Nada parece existir ao redor dos soberanos, que correm por entre mesas e convidados com o riso ainda nos lábios até alcançarem a entrada lateral do castelo.

Os convidados observam a corrida do rei e da rainha com um misto de surpresa e divertimento. Até mesmo os conselheiros do Rei Lobo trocam sorrisos entre si ao perceberem a felicidade que parece acompanhar o casal. Contudo, longe dos convidados, outros olhares também assistem ao rei e a feiticeira. Olhos de diferentes cores que brilham com a luz da magia do próprio mundo e exibem toda beleza da natureza. Írises da cor do mar, da terra, da grama e das copas das árvores, da escuridão da noite observam o casal, sorrisos que selam antigos segredos e histórias contadas em versões que não conhecem a verdade. O primeiro a quebrar a silenciosa contemplação é o dono do olhar da cor do mar, a voz soando como o soprar da brisa:

\- Você estava certa, Anlyra. Eles cresceram. – Kaleb comenta com um sorriso nos lábios finos, estreitando o abraço com que envolve Odete.

\- Eles estão mais fortes agora. – a Bruxa da Floresta responde com a satisfação clara na voz – Nada ficará no caminho deles.

\- Eles são belos. – o comentário é feito em um tom suave, quase como se a mente não tivesse percebido a permissão dada para que a voz se manifestasse.

\- Você deveria estar orgulhosa, Lathia. – a Bruxa diz com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos, provocação colorindo a satisfação na voz – Luna cresceu para ser uma rainha.

Nenhuma resposta é dada pela personificação da lua. A bela mulher, tão parecida com a filha feiticeira, encosta o rosto no ombro daquele que a acompanha, os dedos se entrelaçando com aqueles marcados com o desenho das raízes da floresta. Fenris responde com um fraco aperto contra a pele pálida, os lábios encostando no longo cabelo negro. Contudo, em nenhum momento os olhos verdes deixam a imagem do rei e da feiticeira. Nos corações de Lathia e Fenris, diferentes sentimentos lutam entre si. _Frustação_ pela satisfação que parece emanar de Anlyra, _orgulho_ do quanto Luna cresceu, de sua ascensão a rainha do Reino do Norte, _felicidade_ pelo amor que pode ser visto claramente entre os soberanos, mas principalmente, _paz_ por mais de uma de suas crianças ter encontrado o próprio caminho.

Longe dos olhares surpresos ou curiosos e protegidos pelas paredes de pedra, os soberanos continuam a animada corrida. Os dedos de Luna não libertam a mão de Ulric nem por um momento, mantendo o toque firme e até mesmo possessivo, guiando o jovem rei através das escadas e corredores. O caminho tomado é facilmente reconhecido pela mente do soberano, mas há um novo sabor percorrê-lo sob o comando da bela feiticeira. A luz da lua acompanha os passos apressados, parecendo pulsar no mesmo ritmo do coração do Rei Lobo, cheio de uma paixão e um amor tão intensos que parecem querer fazer o peito explodir. Sorrindo, Ulric para bruscamente. O movimento faz com que Luna perca o equilíbrio, caindo nos preparados braços do soberano.

Por um momento, há uma infantil raiva na face da rainha, mas a expressão logo se desfaz diante do brilho que parece pintar o sorriso nos lábios do rei. A jovem feiticeira enlaça o pescoço do amado, o puxando para um beijo escondido em meio a luz e as sombras que dançam no corredor vazio. O coração cheio de magia bate com força, procurando no ar pelo eco do coração que o completa. Quebrando o beijo, Luna volta a conduzir, dessa vez com passos mais lentos e calmos, o largo sorriso nos lábios vermelhos encontrando reflexo no sorriso que decora a face bela do soberano. O destino não demora a ser alcançado, o som das portas entalhadas sendo abertas quebrando o silêncio apenas para refazê-lo ao ser fechada, escondendo o rei e a feiticeira do resto do mundo.

Em meio à luz da lua e das velas, o tempo parece parar, o mundo sendo esquecido. Sob o reinado de um confortável silêncio, Luna e Ulric permitem que os pensamentos adormeçam, juntamente com a memória de tudo que não seja eles naquele momento. A bela rainha ergue as mãos e, lentamente, acaricia a face e o pescoço do soberano. O toque é retribuído com um beijo suave sobre a palma pálida. Os corações batem com força no peito, querendo mais, desejando mais, _implorando_ por mais, mas não há motivo para apressar, para ceder ao fogo do desejo. A noite é longa, o sol demorará para se erguer novamente e nesse aposento, não existe nada mais do que os toques, os olhares e sorrisos, o carinho que é oferecido e aceito, o amor que é compartilhado e, assim, fortalecido.

Com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios vermelhos, a feiticeira desenha um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço do rei, toques suaves de uma boca macia que refazem uma reivindicação feita muitas noites atrás, quando a sombra de uma bruxa ainda assombrava as mentes e os corações dos soberanos. Ulric permite o toque, oferecendo ainda mais da própria pele para os lábios que parecem ser insaciáveis. As mãos do Rei Lobo mantêm a rainha próxima, os dedos fechados sobre a cintura fina com uma força nascida do desejo de não soltar, de não se permitir perder. Quando Luna se afasta, buscando pelos lábios do rei, é a vez do soberano, que nega o beijo procurado para beijar o pescoço pálido, traçando um caminho até o colo desnudo e sentindo contra os lábios a força com que o coração cheio de magia bate.

Um toque suave na face captura a atenção de Ulric, que levanta o rosto apenas para ter os lábios capturados no beijo que antes foi negado. Os braços do rei envolvem a feiticeira com força, a levantando do chão e ganhando um sorriso cheio de riso que faz com que um reflexo nasça nos lábios do soberano. O jovem Rei Lobo coloca a rainha com delicadeza sobre a cama, parando um momento para admirá-la sob a luz das velas e do luar. Com um sorriso pintado com provocação, Luna ergue uma das pernas, apoiando a sandália no peito do rei. Respondendo com um sorriso do mesmo tipo, o soberano desfaz o nó que mantém as tiras da sandália ao redor da perna da feiticeira, retirando o sapato e o deixando esquecido no chão. O mesmo procedimento é realizado com o outro pé, mas quando a rainha tenta abaixar a perna, um toque firme impede o intento.

Com os dedos, Ulric segue as linhas da perna de Luna, os lábios logo acompanhando e seguindo pelo mesmo caminho sem pressa, saboreando a pele pálida e sentindo o coração acelerar com cada suspiro que deixa os lábios vermelhos, que se tornam mais frequentes quando a boca cheia de paixão do soberano encontra os pontos sensíveis da coxa da rainha. Sem perder o ritmo, o rei continua desenhando um caminho de beijos mesmo sobre o tecido do negro vestido, sobre a barriga e subindo até retornarem para o colo exposto, cada beijo deixando transparecer um pouco mais do intenso desejo que queima no coração do Rei Lobo. Quando a boca vermelha é alcançada e a feiticeira arqueia o corpo para retribuir o beijo, as mãos do soberano são rápidas em aproveitar para achar e desfazer os laços que prendem o escuro vestido.

Com o coração batendo sob o controle das chamas do desejo, a feiticeira abre os botões do colete usado pelo rei. A peça de roupa é rapidamente tirada e esquecida em algum lugar, mas não permanecendo sozinha por muito tempo, logo sendo acompanhada pela camisa branca. A pele do tronco do soberano se torna o terreno das unhas da rainha, que marcam a pele clara com linhas vermelhas que possuem a marca da possessividade, assim como o abraço dado pelas pernas ao redor do quadril do Rei Lobo. Sem demora, os toques se tornam difíceis de rastrear, os beijos do rei procurando por cada pedaço de pele que é revelado pelo escapar do vestido do corpo da feiticeira.

Não demora para que não haja mais nenhuma barreira entre os corpos, os toques queimando com a intensidade do desejo que arde no coração do rei e da rainha. Por mais que os beijos queiram ser compartilhados, se encontram fracos diante das vozes que procuram por uma liberdade sem forma ou do ar que se torna insuficiente. Sob o testemunho da noite, das sombras e das chamas, o amor é libertado de suas restrições, crescendo e borbulhando sem limite ou fim, consumindo tudo que é oferecido e tomando tudo que deseja até que tudo exploda em um queda infinita que retorna ao começo, devolvendo a respiração e a calma, mas sem desentrelaçar o que há muito foi unido. Até mesmo as chamas das velas perdem um pouco de sua energia, diminuindo sua força e luz.

Percebendo o término da luz, o soberano se força a levantar e sair da cama, sendo acompanhado pelo curioso olhar da feiticeira. Em silêncio, o rei procura por um pedaço de pergaminho esquecido e a pena e tinta deixada na penteadeira. Com os últimos resquícios de luz, Ulric escreve uma única frase e então retorna para os lençóis, onde acalma a inquietação nos olhos de ébano com um beijo nos lábios vermelhos. Sem que o carinho seja quebrado, o pergaminho é colocado na mão da rainha. A presença do bilhete entre os dedos afasta Luna do beijo, a curiosidade sendo mais forte do que o desejo nesse momento. O soberano aproveita para se acomodar entre os lençóis, as mãos puxando a distraída feiticeira para um abraço. O movimento é interrompido pelo toque da rainha, que apoia as mãos no peito do rei e procura pelos olhos azuis com um olhar que brilha com a sinceridade das palavras ditas:

\- E você é o meu.

Um sorriso é oferecido antes que Ulric puxe Luna para um novo beijo, mais intenso e mais apaixonado. O pedaço de pergaminho é esquecido, derrubado no chão pelo vento, revelando para a luz da lua as palavras escritas:

_“Você é meu melhor presente”_

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.


End file.
